


Not his first rodeo

by FPwoper



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cowboy!Benny, Cowboy!Dean, Dubious Consent, Gun play, M/M, alpha!benny, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean’s a cowboy hunting for another cowboy who’s acting out of line. When he finally catches the other cowboy, everything goes a little different than he’d expected…SPN Kink Bingo square: Gun PlaySPN ABO Bingo square: Cowboy AU





	Not his first rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and not proofread. If you're worried about any of the tags, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com). If you think I missed a tag, please let me know, too.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square: Gun Play  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: Cowboy AU

**Not his first rodeo**

 

Dean loves being a cowboy. He loves tending to his horses and the cows, and basically everything that has to do with his job. The one thing he likes slightly less? When he’s sent out to literally anywhere else to chase down people who don’t deserve the name of cowboy.

That’s exactly where he finds himself now. He’s been hunting this cowboy for a while now, and while he doesn’t know much, he does know that the guy’s pretty dangerous.

Last week, he thought he was close, but then one of the barmaids told him that Benjamin, the guy he was hunting, had left the place three days earlier. Now, though... now he’s certain. He’s seen a burly man ride in front of him for the better part of the day, and he’s sure that’s the guy he’s looking for. He spurs Impala on, sure she can catch up with the guy, since he can’t have given his horse much rest with the pace he’s been going on (and well, neither had Dean, but Impala can handle long runs. He’s not quite so sure about the horse Benjamin riding).

It doesn’t take long before Dean is readying his lasso, driving Impala forward slightly harder than before. He needs to make sure that he catches Benjamin in one go – the other guy is notorious for escaping if he isn’t properly tied.

Dean takes a deep breath, making sure he’s aiming right. The horse Benjamin is riding really is tired now, and Dean is quickly gaining ground. He feels the rope beneath his fingers and smiles at its reassuring sturdiness. He knows that he’s good, although he doesn’t necessarily like leaving his home and herd behind to hunt baddies. He’s _good enough_ to continuously get asked for stuff like this.

But he is kind of doubting whether Benjamin is one of the guys. Maybe he’s just gotten on the bad side of one of the sheriffs. It happens often enough, and those... Dean doesn’t kill. Dean has a way of making sure that they are safe – some escape him but their next hideout ‘burns down’ and then Dean makes sure that they have a new identity somewhere far away. He doesn’t mind hunting the really bad guys but he dislikes injustice and politics which he doesn’t even want to be involved in anyway.

Still, he sets aside his doubts and starts building a rhythm with the lasso before throwing it out as soon as he gets close enough to Benjamin.

It’s pathetically easy to rope the man in and pull himself and Impala even closer.

“Benjamin Lafitte?” Dean asks, as soon as he’s riding next to the man.

“Who’s asking?”

“I am.”

Benjamin laughs. “Okay, sure. I prefer Benny, though.”

“I’m Dean,” Dean says. “I have strict orders to bring you back to Lawrence, actually.”

“You’re the bounty hunter?” Benny sounds... disbelieving.

“Nah, I’m more of a freelance people-finder,” Dean says. He can barely stop himself from checking Benny out, and the omega in him is fighting him on that decision. Benny is burly and built just right, and _clearly_ an alpha, and Dean kind of wants a piece of him.

“That sounds like a bounty hunter to me, chère,” Benny says with a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

Dean shrugs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart. I _am_ taking you back, though.”

“Okay.”

Benny’s meekness surprises Dean, but he decides not to trust it. “I bet you don’t mind staying tied up for the journey, right?”

“Kinky.” Dean’s face reddens without his consent and Benny barks out a laugh as soon as Dean opens his mouth to protest. “Sure.” Then, mockingly: “ _Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart_.”

Now, Dean merely snorts. “Great, then you probably also won’t mind sharing the bed with me in my tent either, right?”

“Nope,” Benny says, sounding strangely elated at the prospect. Almost giddy, even. Dean almost narrows his eyes but wipes his face clear of emotions before he accidentally shows anything he shouldn’t ~~such as that he’s attracted as fuck to the guy before him.~~ Dean’s just suspicious.

He can’t help but ogle the man a little more. He _is_ attractive. The beard is pretty, as are his kind eyes – which make Dean doubt his supervisors even more. There must be more to him than just this ‘criminal’ bullshit his informant provided him with.

Dean feels Benny’s eyes on him and shakes himself from his thoughts. He’s supposed to be actually tying the guy up and making camp for the night, since it’s much later than he’d hoped. He helps Benny get off his horse and then makes quick work of securely tying Benny’s arms and legs together so the man can’t move.

Dean knows that setting up the tent will only take him a few minutes, and once he’s done that, he helps Benny inside. Benny settles quickly, and apparently it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep. Dean listens to Benny’s slow breathing for a few minutes before sighing and leaving the tent. He needs some fresh air – he can feel that his body is slowly heating up as it tunes into Benny’s scent more and more. He likes the leather-and-horse smell slightly too much. The undertones of something coppery don’t really help at all.

Moving the tent flaps aside and breathing in the fresh air is apparently all he needs, and he relaxes. Dean bites his lower lip and takes a few minutes to relax further before sighing again and moving back into the tent. Sleeping out in the desert isn’t the best idea and he really does need to keep an eye on Benny, even though he’ll be asleep for a few hours. Dean doesn’t quite know how that’s going to work out. Well. He’ll see.

Dean moves back into the tent and closes the flaps again, lying down next to Benny. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s asleep.

 

***

 

Dean wakes up, and he immediately knows something is wrong. He stays still and slowly blinks himself awake, and then he notices – he’s tied up. Dean sighs and catalogues the position his body is in and how much he can move. He’s on his side, and it’s clear that his arms are tied behind his back and that he won’t be able to wriggle out of them anytime soon, but his legs are frogtied, and that means that he can’t move them at all. As soon as he actually focuses his eyes he sees Benny lying on his side, watching him.

“Oh,” Dean breathes. Benny’s suspiciously free of ropes, and although Dean knew that Benny was notorious for escaping, he didn’t think his ropes would be undone, too.

“Yes, chèr,” Benny whispers. “ _Oh_ would be an appropriate reaction. That was mine, too, when I smelled that an omega caught me this time around.”

Dean swallows as he sees red seep into Benny’s irises. He doesn’t quite know what to do, but fighting Benny isn’t an option – he’s pretty sure that his body won’t allow him to fight an alpha wanting to fuck him.

“You are cute when your omega bleeds through,” Benny continues. “And your ties are way better than most of those inept asses. It took me most of the night to get them off and get you tied up.” He nods. “Usually I’d just... leave you like this, take your provisions and maybe your horse, and get back to traveling wherever the horse takes me, but you... you smell so good that I couldn’t just leave.”

Dean feels the first tendrils of arousal, and he finally notices that he is naked. He whimpers and Benny groans at that.

“Look at you, all pretty and aroused for me.” Benny’s eyes travel over Dean’s body, and Dean shivers involuntarily. “You can make noises for me, but I am going to fuck you at some point. How about something else to get you wet enough first, though?”

Benny gets up to get something from somewhere outside the tent. Dean doesn’t dare say anything, hoping that keeping quiet will make everything go over slightly quicker. He is torn: on the one hand, he really wants Benny to fuck him quick and dirty, but on the other... he is starting to get afraid of the man. Apparently he _is_ just as fearsome as some of the marshals told Dean, and now Dean simply wishes that he’d tied Benny even more securely.

“You’re awfully quiet, omega,” Benny says, shaking Dean from his thoughts. “I’d like your opinion on something.” He has both his hands on his back, and Dean narrows his eyes in distrust. He’s almost sure that he won’t like whatever he has to give his opinion on. Benny simply continues talking without waiting for Dean’s confirmation. “I’ve got something special in one of my hands, just for you. I want you to pick either my left or my right hand, and I’ll prep you with whatever is in the hand you pick, okay?”

Dean nods. He doesn’t really have a choice, and Benny could be holding anything. Although he’s... relatively sure that it’s not something that would tear Dean too much, since he’d be fucked after. Unless Benny’s into bloodplay, in which case Dean is fucked anyway.

“Your right side,” Dean says, and Benny smiles broadly. Slightly too broadly, Dean thinks, as it looks terrifying on him. Benny shows his right hand, and Dean recoils in terror. He isn’t frightened easily, not at all, but the gun in his hand is not at all what he was expecting.

“Shh, little one,” Benny whisper. “You’ll be okay. I’ll give you one fact about the gun and then we’ll get started, and I will not tolerate you crying about this. Am I understood?”

Dean nods, keeping his eyes on the gun. Even if that wasn’t going to be used to prep him for Benny’s cock, it was still dangerous – Benny could shoot him at any point and just leave the mess for the vultures to clean up. Somehow, Dean was starting to doubt that he was ever going to see his brother and friends and farm again.

“The one fact you get is that this gun is unloaded, Dean,” Benny says. “I’ll show you, okay?”

Benny does, and Dean is... slightly less afraid now. At least his insides can’t get shot to pieces by accident. Still, the idea that that is going inside him unsettles him. Benny just ignores his smell, apparently, and he trails the tip of the gun over Dean’s chest, the touch light and slightly teasing. He also ignores Dean’s cock, which is valiantly trying to get up, even though Dean’s fear overrides his arousal.

Benny doesn’t touch Dean’s cock, but he does slide the muzzle around Dean’s hole, and that is apparently enough to get his slick flowing. The cold metal against his overheated skin really does something for him, and Dean moans softly. The muzzle is pressed against his hole insistently now, and it doesn’t take much force for Benny to slide it past Dean’s rim. The barrel isn’t very big or long, and Dean relaxes quickly as soon as it starts gliding in and out. Apparently, he’s gone without sex for too long if he thinks a gun is something good to be fucked with. It is pulled out of him too soon, anyway

“Are you ready for my cock, chèr?” Benny asks, and without waiting for an answer, he plunges his fat cock deep into Dean. Dean whines at the sudden intrusion and winces as pain shoots through him. He was slick, yes, but the gun was only the equivalent of about two fingers, so ‘prepared’ wasn’t really the term he’d use there. The fact that there’s a cock in his ass once more, though, makes it a lot better for his body, and he knows he’s overproducing slick now to try and balance it all out again. Soon, though, Benny’s girth starts to feel good, and even though Benny must not be trying to hit Dean’s prostate, he does on most thrusts. Dean’s on the verge of orgasm already, and when Benny takes up the gun and trails it up his cock, Dean comes hard, spurting come all over his stomach and Benny’s gun.

“Well done, omega,” Benny groans, fucking into Dean harder and harder, until Dean feels Benny’s knot swell and lock them together. Benny’s come fills him up soon after, and Dean sighs in satisfaction.

They don’t cuddle, but Benny trails soft fingers over Dean’s body until his knot goes down. As soon as that happens, it’s all over though. Benny smirks down at Dean when he undoes one of the knots holding Dean captive. “I like you, omega. You can leave in peace, and I won’t even come after you again if you don’t come after _me_ again. I’ll even leave your horse here. Just know that next time, it’ll be a loaded gun going up your cunt, okay?”

Dean nods meekly, and closes his eyes when he hears Benny’s horse leave. Benjamin Lafitte wasn’t what he’d expected, but the fucking was great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
